


Вся его любовь

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Стив встретил Баки не в 2013, а на десять лет позже?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся его любовь

Свою десятую годовщину они отмечают небольшой вечеринкой для своих. Шерон готовится к ней целых две недели, ей хочется, чтобы все было правильно, красиво, вкусно и весело.  
Наташу ранили на последней миссии, Пеппер сопровождает Тони в поездке куда-то в Южную Африку, пока Мария, соответственно, вытягивает на себе всю Старк Индастриз – миссис Роджерс приходится целиком и полностью самой решать организационные вопросы.  
Не то чтобы это было впервые.

Вечеринка удается на славу.

Мелли Старк – бесконечный повод для шуток, кто бы мог подумать, что Тони назовет дочь Мелиндой – с визгом носится по украшенному фонариками и цветами заднему двору Роджерсов, пытаясь угнаться за механическим детенышем леопарда: Старк везде найдет вдохновение и возможность порадовать любимое чадо.

Они со Стивом никогда не обсуждали рождение общего ребенка. Сперва Шерон казалось, что рано, потом... потом случилось то, что случилось.  
А потом Стив как-то сказал:  
\- Не хочу рисковать, ты же знаешь, какое у меня было здоровье, - и пожал плечами, нарочито не глядя ей в глаза, а не отрывая взгляда от делающей первые шаги по саду на сороковом этаже Башни Старка Мелли. – Не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок мучался.  
Так что Шерон продолжает пить свои противозачаточные таблетки, не намекает на усыновление и ни словом не упоминает, как мучается сама.

Но сейчас ей почти хорошо, почти спокойно и весело.  
Шерон стоит на крыльце дома, в руках у нее бокал вина, за спиной – любимый муж, который обнимает ее за плечи. Играет музыка, они покачиваются в такт, воздух теплый, ароматный в наступающих летних сумерках, на лужайке в танце кружатся пары.

У Наташи рука все еще на перевязи, и она только что оправилась от сильной контузии, Клинт держит ее бережно, ведет в танце аккуратно – практически так же, как делал это на свадьбе, но сейчас лицо у Наташи осунувшееся и бледное, хотя улыбка такая же нежная как была тогда. Она смотрит на мужа так, что Шерон становится неловко наблюдать за ними, и она отводит взгляд.

Танец Тони и Пеппер похож на какое-то постановочное шоу, много резких, точных, красивых движений, очень чувственных и энергичных, как в танго. Мисс Поттс, отказавшаяся стать миссис Старк, все-таки переняла манеры и склонности неофициального мужа: движутся оба картинно, идеально и синхронно, словно находятся на сцене, - пока в них не врезается маленький белокурый ураганчик. Тони смеется и подхватывает дочь на руки, а потом подкидывает в воздух; Мелли хохочет, а Пеппер поглядывает на обоих с ласковой улыбкой.

Шерон смаргивает и переводит взгляд на Тора с Брюсом, расположившихся в самом дальнем и неприметном углу лужайки. Беннер что-то рассказывает Тору, и тот чуть улыбается, кивая в ответ головой.  
С тех пор, как Тор разошелся с Джейн, он зачастую печален и задумчив, и гораздо больше времени теперь проводит с Асгарде. Шерон думает, что Сиф там наверняка тоже пытается утешить Тора, как и все Мстители здесь.  
Трудно простить измену, трудно отпустить того, кого любишь, особенно если многое поставил на карту ради отношений, Шерон Роджерс знает это лучше других.

 

Тогда, больше десяти лет назад, после обнаружения Гидры, предательства Пирса, истории с геликерриерами, когда Стив был довольно сильно ранен Рамлоу, и Шерон пришла в больницу навестить бывшего соседа, он пригласил ее на свидание.  
Она отлично помнит это ощущение летнего ветра в животе, жаркого и нежного, который будто наполняет тебя и ты готова взлететь; не девчонка вроде, серьезный действующий агент ЩИТа - но Стив смотрел на нее, Стив улыбался ей, Стив внимательно слушал, держал ее за руку, целовал в губы, в шею, ласкал грудь, брал Шерон на ее кровати, двигался в ней, дрожал, закрывал глаза, был таким красивым, нежным, умным, решительным, самым лучшим. Стив становился на одно колено, краска заливала его лицо, а Шерон от собственной нервозности хотелось расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц его рубашки, чтобы убедиться – покраснел ли он до самой груди или нет; она не слышала, что он говорил ей за все тем же шумом ветра в ушах, и ей казалось, что счастливее быть невозможно.

Шерон сегодняшняя немного завидует той Шерон, десятилетней давности. Сегодняшняя Шерон больше не чувствует ветра, только изредка перехватывает горло и тяжело дышать, но это уже не от счастья.

 

Замужество вообще многое меняет: жена Капитана Америка не может работать полевым агентом или агентом под прикрытием. Она женщина и она символ, и это два в одном, практически как Первая леди для ЩИТа, потому что Стив встает у руля возрожденной организации. Шерон приходится смириться, заняться аналитикой, администрированием, координированием – чем угодно, но не тем, чем бы ей хотелось заниматься на самом деле.  
Ей кажется, что Стив и их брак стоят этого.

На седьмом году семейной жизни она, как в плохом анекдоте, возвращается из командировки раньше: просто совпадение, их группа аналитиков ездила принимать материалы с очередной рассекреченной базы Гидры - сколько лет, а они все не заканчиваются – управились быстрее, чем рассчитывали.  
Свет в доме не горит, Шерон думает, что Стива еще нет, но попадая внутрь, слышит какой-то шум и действует на автомате, ее тело знает, что делать: аккуратно опустить дорожную сумку на пол, достать из кобуры пистолет, снять с предохранителя, вышагнуть из туфель на каблуках, чтобы двигаться бесшумно. Она поднимается на второй этаж - здесь только спальни и уборные, личное пространство хозяев дома; кабинет со всеми документами и техникой внизу, мозг фиксирует это автоматически. Не из-под одной двери не пробивается свет, но звуки становятся четче, в них проявляется ритм, и Шерон внезапно замирает с пистолетом в поднятой правой руке, ладонью левой зажимая себе рот.

Господи, это стоны.  
Мужские стоны, низкие, хриплые – это ее муж стонет за дверью одной из гостевых спален, где он трахается с кем-то, это поскрипывает кровать. Шерон по инерции идет дальше все также неслышно; это шлепки кожи о кожу, боже, она уже различает сорванный шепот, только слов не разобрать, скрип усиливается, стоны становятся громче.

Ей хочется заткнуть себе уши.  
Хочется, отмотать время назад.  
Хочется, чтобы с документами на последней базе были проблемы, господи святой боже, все, что угодно.  
Пусть все кончится.

Стив рычит, как он никогда не рычал с ней, и все заканчивается.

Тишина такая оглушающая, что Шерон кажется, стук ее сердца разносится километров на десять вокруг. Ей становится страшно, она задыхается, в глазах теперь темно не от отсутствия света, она пятится назад, натыкаясь на стену, почти напротив двери в злополучную спальню. Там снова раздается какой-то звук, смазанная речь, слышно, что кто-то встает с кровати.

Ей нужно увидеть.

Она стремительно и бесшумно пересекает коридор, оказываясь по другую сторону от лестницы, там ниша со столиком и высокой цветочной вазой на нем, а на Шерон темный брючный костюм. Пистолет все еще в руке, тянет весом вниз, пульс колотится где-то за ушами; она замирает в укрытии, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Аналитический ум в это время вспоминает и просчитывает: все эти отлучки, все эти задержки, мелкие несостыковки, наводящие на мысли о вранье. Когда началось, и когда она стала закрывать на это глаза.  
Дура какая, идеальная женушка, верный товарищ и поддержка, всегда за правым плечом. Их секс давно превратился в рутину, романтика исчезла, страсть превратилась в нежность - или это ей так хотелось думать, потому что это было лучше, чем принять, что твой муж к тебе равнодушен.  
Зато неравнодушен к кому-то другому; там у него хватает сил, хватает страсти, они чуть кровать не сломали, недаром он привел любовницу в гостевую спальню, перестраховывался.  
Спасибо, что не в их семейную.  
Шерон передергивает. Сердцебиение никак не желает успокаиваться.

Дверь распахивается, и она напрягается всем телом, стискивая пальцы на пистолете изо всех сил.  
Первым выходит Стив, наконец-то включенная в комнате лампа освещает его со спины. На нем кое-как натянутая, незастегнутая звездно-полосатая форма, он растрепанный, но сосредоточенный.  
Вслед за ним порог пересекает парень – на нем форма отряда «Удар», Шерон кажется, она даже как-то сталкивалась с ним, лицо смутно знакомое; она на несколько секунд зависает, пытаясь вспомнить, пока до нее доходит.  
Боевик тоже какой-то расхристанный, хоть и полностью одетый, глаза полуприкрыты, в каждом движении сытость.  
Это с ним трахался ее муж.

\- Пойдем, провожу тебя, - Стив оглядывается через плечо, двигаясь к лестнице, очевидно намекая, что любовнику пора.  
\- Конечно, Кэп, - в голосе темноволосого парня нет издевки, легкая насмешка и немного грубоватой нежности.  
Они спускаются на первый этаж молча, а Шерон проскальзывает в их со Стивом спальню.

Она садится на кровати, не включая свет, и смотрит, как ветер из приоткрытого окна треплет занавески.  
Стив приходит довольно быстро, зажигает лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и садится рядом.  
Шерон понимает, что так и держит в руке заряженный пистолет, ставит его на предохранитель и никак не может отвести глаз от оружия, посмотреть на Стива.  
\- Я услышала шум и испугалась. Думала, кто-то проник в дом.  
\- Я так и понял. Увидел твою сумку, обувь и... Понял.  
Шерон чувствует, насколько устала. Командировка, дорога, страх в собственном доме и предательство в собственном доме – все это вымотало ее.  
\- Стив, что мы будем делать? – ей приходится все же поднять взгляд на мужа.  
Он рассматривает свои сцепленные в замок руки.  
\- Ты хочешь развода? – голос Стива звучит глухо.  
\- Я... не знаю? – она сглатывает, продолжая разглядывать своего мужа: годы идут, а Стив не меняется - ни седого волоска, ни морщин, ни лишнего веса; через двадцать лет он все еще будет в отличной форме, будет выглядеть много моложе ее. – Ты любишь меня?  
Вопрос срывается с губ помимо ее воли, ей снова хочется отмотать время назад и промолчать.  
Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, ее любимый мужчина поднимает, наконец, взгляд, в котором много боли, много тоски, много вины, много терпения и бездна понимания, и говорит:  
\- Конечно, люблю.

 

Они не разводятся.

Но Стив переезжает в другую спальню. Не в ту, где изменял Шерон - в самую угловую, круглый день залитую солнцем: Стив изначально предлагал сделать именно ее общей, но Шерон отказалась – никогда не любила жару.

Ей кажется, вся любовь Стива Роджерса ушла в его патриотизм и стремление спасти каждого. Слишком много сопереживания и понимания он отдает вовне, потому ему трудно проявлять к ней что-то большее, чем смесь уважения, заботы и внимания.  
Шерон очень надеется, что вместе с ее любовью этого будет достаточно для счастливого брака. 

 

Сэм сегодня впервые привел на вечеринку Мстителей свою девушку: Анна ветеринар и увлекается серфингом, она очень милая, энергичная, много смеется и смотрит на своего парня с нескрываемой нежностью. Сокол весь вечер не выпускает ладонь из своей, так что Шерон может за них только порадоваться.

Мария не смогла прийти, как и Фьюри: что-то там случилось, террористы, или правительственный заговор, или очередная база Гидры - Шерон не хочется думать об этом, когда Стив, наконец, разворачивает ее к себе лицом, кладет руку на талию, а второй сжимает ее ладонь, ведет в танце, едва слышно, но очень фальшиво подпевая мелодии.

 

Все заканчивается, когда раздается звонок от Фьюри.  
Стив отстраняется, достает телефон - им нет нужды извиняться друг перед другом за такое – отвечает и хмурится.  
Мстители на разных концах лужайки тут же напрягаются, не отрывая взглядов от Кэпа, но он только машет рукой, давая отбой.  
\- Все в порядке, я справлюсь один, Фьюри нужна кое-какая помощь, - Стив поворачивается к Шерон. – Прости, дорогая, но мне действительно надо ехать, дело небольшое, но серьезное, не жди меня, ложись спать, когда проводишь гостей.  
Он целует ее в висок напоследок и уходит, не оглядываясь.  
Шерон думает, что дело как раз очень серьезное, раз хмурая морщинка на лбу Стива не разгладилась после окончания беседы с Фьюри.

 

У нее сжимается что-то в груди, когда Стив приводит Баки к ним домой.  
Баки Барнс, друг детства ее мужа, лохмат, небрит, обладает металлическим протезом и смотрит зверем.  
Шерон неуютно, она очевидно опасается такого соседства, но Стив говорит:  
\- Он мой друг, практически брат. Гидра ставила над ним эксперименты, это счастливый случай, что он остался жив и что мы нашли криокамеру. Я не могу оставить его, не после всего, Шерри, - Стив теперь редко называет ее так, как называл еще до свадьбы; она не может ему отказать, она его, в общем-то, понимает.

Стив селит Баки в собственную комнату - "Там теплее" - сам переезжает в соседнюю, и в первую же ночь, практически на рассвете, Шерон просыпается от дикого воя. Выскакивая из спальни в одной пижаме со служебным оружием в руке, она видит только горящий в коридоре свет и распахнутые двери в комнатах Баки и Стива. Она идет туда, испытывая острое чувство дежавю: снова этот коридор и оружие в ее руках, снова кто-то в одной из спален ее дома с ее мужем; но дверь открыта и первые лучи солнца, падающие из окна, освещают две фигуры на кровати.  
Зимний Солдат все еще подвывает, уткнувшись лицом Стиву в грудь и вцепившись руками в его майку на спине. Стив обнимает его за плечи, прижимает к себе, потираясь щекой о темные волосы на макушке, и шепчет:  
\- Все хорошо, Баки, все хорошо, я с тобой, я здесь, мы живы, это просто кошмар, тебе просто приснился кошмар, ничего этого нет, посмотри, какое утро, уже солнце встало, все хорошо, Баки, Баки, ты жив, и я жив, мы в порядке...  
Он гладит Баки по спине, по плечам, пытается завернуть в одеяло, чтоб не мерз, и говорит без остановки, повторяет одно и то же, вытаскивает давно оплаканного друга из тьмы на свет.

Баки постепенно успокаивается, жуткий, продирающий холодом по позвоночнику вой становится тише и смолкает, наконец. А потом Баки внезапно отодвигается от Стива, вцепляясь руками в его локти, напряженно вглядывается в его лицо:  
\- Стив?  
\- Да, Баки, это я, Стив Роджерс, ты уже вспомнил меня – мы были в лаборатории, Тони, Тони Старк – помнишь Говарда? Это его сын, Тони, он пытался осмотреть твою руку, и что-то замкнуло, и ты крикнул «Стив!», ты помнишь?  
Стив тараторит, его слова наползают одно на другое, он тоже смотрит на Баки, не отрываясь, берет его лицо в ладони, и Шерон понимает, что между ней и Стивом все кончено, если вообще когда-то что-то было. Это стоило понять еще тогда, когда она разглядела в полутьме коридора лицо бойца из «Удара» и не могла вспомнить, кого он ей напоминает.

\- Стив, - повторяет Баки, закрывает глаза и обессилено утыкается Стиву в шею.

 

Шерон надеялась, что вся любовь Стива Роджерса ушла в его патриотизм и стремление спасти каждого, а оказалось, вся она была предназначена только Баки Барнсу.


End file.
